A disrupter launches (e.g., fires, propels, hurls) a projectile (e.g., bullet, water column, shot) at an explosive device (e.g., bomb, improvised explosive device) to disrupt (e.g., disable, destroy, incapacitate) the explosive device. Users of disrupters may benefit from a disrupter system that facilitates positioning (e.g., aiming) and supporting the disrupter prior to firing and recovering (e.g., getting back) the disrupter after firing.